1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coordination between Bluetooth, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and WiMAX communications, and more particularly to apparatus and method for coordinating Bluetooth, WLAN and WiMAX communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth and WLAN/WiMAX are both important communication channels for commercial electronic products, such as mobile phones. Bluetooth and WLAN channels, however, both communicate via 2.4 GHz Industrial, Science, and Medical (ISM) band. Referring to FIG. 1A, a schematic diagram of a WLAN band conforming to the IEEE 802.11b standard is shown. Three static non-overlapping WLAN channels with bandwidth of 22 MHz are spread on a frequency band ranging from 2400 Hz to 2483.5 Hz. Referring to FIG. 1B, a schematic diagram of a Bluetooth band is shown. 79 Bluetooth hopping channels with bandwidths of 1 MHz are spread on a frequency band ranging from 2400 Hz to 2483.5 Hz. Moreover, modern 802.16a (WiMAX) channels are spread on a frequency band from the 2 to 11 GHz. If a commercial electronic device utilizes both a Bluetooth channel and a WLAN/WiMAX channel for communications, signal transceiving errors may be induced due to signal interference between simultaneously transmitted Bluetooth signals and WLAN/WiMAX signals, as the WLAN/WiMAX channel frequency band may overlap the Bluetooth channel frequency band. Thus, the invention provides a new apparatus and method utilizing both Bluetooth and WLAN/WiMAX communications to solve the above problem.